


Let Me Down Slowly

by DaniJayNel



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief gay angst, Confession, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: John is Grace's childhood friend, so after moving back for her last year of high school, he's the only one she really knows. Since she isn't interested in being social, John tries his best to get her to meet new people. So, he invites her to his last big party before they start their last exams. At first she says no, then she realizes that Dani is going and she's never even spoken to her. Whenever she even has a chance, she chickens out. So she makes an out of character decision, and she goes. And the alcohol immediately goes to her head.XDani looked at her through the dark, and Grace was drunk enough to meet her eyes head on.“Do you hate me or something?”“Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you.”
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	Let Me Down Slowly

Grace rarely accepted invitations to weekend parties, _especially_ if it was John asking her. He was her best friend, basically her brother, but he tended to throw the wildest rages that always ended up in his mother swatting them—she was a cop—or someone ending up missing. Last time a girl had managed to drunkenly climb into his roof, pass out, get stuck and remain there for a whole day before John came home from school and heard her crying up there.

It also just wasn’t her scene. She wanted to focus her time on studying and finishing school, since this was their last year, and she didn’t really have anyone else to hang out with. John was her friend by default, because they knew each other since they were kids. She’d moved away when they were in primary school, and had moved back beginning of the year for grade 12. So, John ended up being the only one she somewhat knew, and he was such a nice guy that he tried so hard to get her to meet all of us other pals, but she was pretty hard to get to know.

She always said the wrong thing, or offended someone, or they just didn’t like her from the get go. Many had told her she was too strung up and too serious—she acted like the world was ending and the fate of it hung on her shoulders.

So, it was whatever.

John begged her repeatedly through the whole day, and Grace kept giving him the same answer over and over again.

“ **NO.** ” She aggressively threw her books into her bag, zipped it up and then stood. John was only a teeny bit taller than her, but he still acted like he was some big shot. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. His dimples popped out, and he looked a lot like his mother, and Grace wasn’t impressed by it at all.

“Oh, come on Gracie, please?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’ll be fun! It’s our last party until finals. Don’t you want to let loose for once?”

“No, I don’t, actually.” He pouted and fluttered his lashes, but she only stared at him. “You do realize I’m too gay for that to work?”

He dropped the pout and tossed his hands up. His hair flopped into his face. “I guy has to try, you know!”

The classroom was almost empty. The last bell had rung, and they were free to leave for better things. For Grace, that was walking home, settling in at the park across from her apartment building and doing her school work until it got too dark. If she finished in time, she could read a bit. She was really looking forward to that, so John’s party held absolutely no appeal.

“Why do you even want me there?” she asked him with honest curiosity. “I’m boring. I sit there for like an hour; I ignore the guys that try to chat me up then I leave.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and released a long, suffering sigh. Some of the girls still lingering—clearly for him—sent her seething looks, but she merely just ignored them.

“You see, Grace. I love the shit out of you. No one else ate mud pies with me the way you did, or dared me to jump off the roof and then cried harder when I broke my ankle. You’re my sister in every way except blood. I enjoy hanging out with you, even though you can be boring and weird sometimes.”

“Wow, rude.”

“So maybe I want to invite you over so that you can have a good time. Just have like, one drink. Please?”

Grace opened her mouth to reject him without hesitation, but a flash of dark hair and brown skin distracted her and she clicked her mouth shut.

“Dani!” John greeted loudly, dropping his arm to lean down and give the beautiful girl a hug. “Will I be seeing you tonight?”

She laughed as she hugged him and patted his arm. “Yeah, of course. I can’t stay long, though. I just wanted to ask you if it’s alright if my brother Diego comes with?”

John grinned. “Hell yeah! I love your little brother. You’re welcome to bring anyone with.”

Grace knew she was standing _very_ still, like a statue. Her grip on her bag strap was too tight, making her already pale white skin even paler, and her eyes were slightly widened. She could do nothing but stare dumbly as Dani and John spoke and laughed, then Dani’s gorgeous brown eyes turned to look up at her, and Grace felt that infuriatingly out of control feeling flutter in her stomach.

“Will you be there, Grace?” Dani asked.

She wouldn’t be able to ever describe what hearing her name in that voice made her feel. It was embarrassing, and very gay. She could only stare, then she realized she was staring because Dani’s brows furrowed and she titled her head, so Grace did the only logical thing she could think of. She ran away. Literally.

Without answering or even acknowledging her, Grace ducked her head and then dipped out of class. She heard John call after her, but she knew how to glide fast on her long legs and before long she was walking swiftly down the street. Only when she was far enough away that the sun was burning the back of her exposed neck did her grip slacken, and she released the breath she had been holding.

 _Why am I such a mess?_ she asked herself. Dani probably thought she was so weird. But Grace was terrified of her. Since the second Dani had walked into class, with her long hair cascading over one shoulder, her laugh trickling into the space around her, it was like Grace’s chest had been invaded by a pack of wild, excited butterflies. She knew what this feeling meant, and she couldn’t understand how she was able to fall in love on the spot. She didn’t know how to even speak to Dani, though she knew that she was friendly and that everyone loved her. Many times, Dani had tried to approach her, but Grace’s brain just shut down.

“She probably thinks I’m such a weirdo,” she muttered under her breath.

Grace wished she could have at least learnt how to greet her, but she knew herself when under pressure, and she could blurt out some pretty stupid things. The last thing she wanted was for Dani to actually hate her, so simply avoiding her was the best option, even if it was the last thing Grace really wanted.

Grace made it to the park, settled in her usual spot underneath the tree, then cursed angrily and covered her face with her hands. This was her last year of school. She had never even spoken to Dani. Why was she being such a coward?

She felt ridiculous, so she stood and rushed home to dress, then tried to enthuse herself until it was time for John’s stupid party. She could hardly believe she was actually going, and neither could John. She shot him a quick text, and he only replied with a GIF of a man yelling in triumph and collapsing. Grace didn’t even bother responding to that.

She had to take an uber to John’s, and spotted his house just as they turned onto the street. He had the damn strobe lights out again, and even before she opened the door she could hear the music. She thanked her driver, got out and then wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

She had decided to wear her black pair, mildly ripped. They were tight, and she had a lot of leg. It was a little embarrassing, but she knew she looked good in them. Coupled with her favourite white tank top and her old, but butch leather jacket, she felt somewhat less like an intruder and more like she could belong there if she tried.

There were already people face down on the front lawn. A girl was sitting by the stairs, sobbing into her hand as her friend rubbed her arm and whispered to her. Grace stared straight forward as she headed into the house, already regretting her decision to come.

“My sister from another mister!” John yelled the second he spotted her. He stumbled over and wrapped her into a hug that was too tight, very sweaty and reminded her exactly why she was not into men. But she loved him, so she patted his back and endured until he let her go. “I’m so shook you came!”

Grace shrugged, raising her voice to be heard over the music. “It’s the last one, like you said. I probably won’t stay long.”

His smile was wide and beaming. “Drink!” He rushed away and then returned with a drink that he enthusiastically shoved into her hand, sloshing some of the alcohol out. Even from the distance, she could smell how strong it was.

“John, I maybe don’t—”

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist. “I will only pressure this one on you, promise. Please? I want you to let down those walls just for tonight. Maybe find a cute girl in the area? You never know. Those eyes are incredible and you need to learn to use them.”

She hated that she flushed from his compliments, then sighed deeply and chugged the drink. The alcohol burnt and she coughed violently when she finished. John merely laughed and slapped her back. She crushed the plastic cup in her hand and tossed it into a nearby trash bag.

“Happy?” she yelled at him.

He nodded his head vigorously. “Now go find her!” He shoved her forward. “Anyone!”

Grace sighed and watched him join a group of people playing a game that involved stripping, then decided to head outside. The pool light was on and people were taking a swim in various states of dress, and she was pretty sure someone was naked and getting head. She made her way to the swing chair towards the back of the yard and took a seat. The music wasn’t quite as loud here, so she could hear herself think.

Sitting there alone, the alcohol hitting her suddenly and very hard, she wondered why exactly she had come. She knew how this would go—she would sit there, feel sorry for herself because she didn’t have the nerve to have fun, then she would leave. John would text her in the morning asking if she’d had fun, and she would always tell him no. She sighed.

“Such a sad face at what should be a fun evening.”

The swing rattled as someone dropped down next to her, and Grace’s heart shot into her throat. It was Dani, and she held a drink out with a small, cautious smile. Grace took the drink without even thinking about it.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Dani told her, taking a big sip.

Grace stared into the dark liquid, could smell the strong vodka. Her head was starting to swim already, and she knew if she drank any more, she would be too far gone. So she took one more long sip, then set the cup down.

“Yeah, me either,” she finally replied.

Dani gave her a look of surprise. “Why are you here then?”

Grace shrugged. She had so much she wanted to say, but she just couldn’t get it out. Her fingers were knocking together, and her tongue already felt too fat and heavy in her mouth. She never drank, ever, and an empty stomach meant she was probably on her way to getting drunk almost immediately. This was bad. She needed to leave, before her control slipped entirely. But try as she might, she couldn’t get herself to stand up. Dani’s presence beside her kept her glued in place.

“You don’t really talk much, do you?” Dani asked her. She kicked her feet on the ground, making the chair move back and forth. She was so short that only the tips of her shoes slid against the concrete, and Grace thought about how cute that was. She loved how much taller she was than Dani, how she was so fierce and fiery but so small. Grace had never known herself to be so into short girls until she’d settled her eyes on one Dani Ramos.

“Sorry,” she mumbled stupidly.

Dani released a soft sigh and drew the swing to a halt. She looked away for a long moment, not saying anything. Grace wondered why she was here, sitting beside her. They were alone there, in the dark. The music and laughter and shouting barely penetrated the strange peace around them. Finally, Dani looked at her through the dark, and Grace was drunk enough to meet her eyes head on.

“Do you hate me or something?”

Grace felt the breath leave her lungs at the question. Everything she thought she knew flew out of the window. All this time, she thought Dani probably just figured she was awkward and weird. Had Grace come off as rude? Were her attempts to just distance herself taken as hatred and dislike? It made her heart ache, to think this perfect person thought it was even capable for her to be hated.

They didn’t know each other, but Grace did know everything about Dani. John was a good source of information, and Grace tended to eavesdrop on others during class, and she heard a lot of gossip. Since she never inserted herself in any sort of drama, or talk much at all, people either didn’t notice her there or didn’t care if she heard. They knew she wouldn’t make anything of it. So, Grace remained silent, and she learnt. Everything about Dani she heard, she loved.

Dani was beautiful, and small, and cared about her family with the fierceness of a lioness. She wouldn’t hesitate to put herself in danger to protect someone she cared about. Grace really admired that about her, and it really showed a lot about her character.

Grace’s every waking thought was taken over by Dani. It was like a mantra in her head and heart. _Dani. Dani. Dani._ At some point through every day, she would idly think of her, wonder what she was doing, what she was feeling or thinking. Whenever she had a chance, Grace would stare at her across the classroom or parking lot or library. When walking through the school, if Dani was headed her way, Grace would feel physically weak in the knees and she would often just change direction and flee, because sometimes she couldn’t deal with how Dani made her feel.

“No,” she finally answered, realizing that somehow this was really important to Dani. She had on an expression that like whatever Grace had to say in answer, would mean everything. “Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you.”

The words were out without her consent. The alcohol rushed hard to her head and she forgot why she needed to keep that to herself. Then Dani’s eyes widened and she seemed shocked, and Grace realized what she had just said out loud, to the one person she never should have said it to. Panic filled her, chasing the buzz away, and before Dani could even respond either way, she was up and rushing through John’s house, out his front door.

Typical, running away instead of owning up to her mistake. This was what always happened. She couldn’t keep her filters in place, and she messed things up so bad that she couldn’t fix them. Instead of calling for a lift, Grace decided to walk home. It was cool, and the air hitting her sweaty face helped to bring back some sobriety. The more steps she took, the harder they felt, and then she finally just sat down on the curb and hung her head, shocked.

“I told her,” she announced to herself. She’d actually said it to her, and Dani had looked so shocked. How could Dani think she hated her? Grace laughed softly. God, she was so bad at this almost all of the time. John always told her that she pushed people away before she could let them in, and he was right. Why was she so afraid to get along with someone?

“Grace!”

She lifted her head in surprise, and there was Dani, running down the street towards her. The second she stumbled, Grace was up and reaching out to catch her. Dani tumbled into her like a bullet, but Grace was too numbed from the alcohol and the wind to feel it. What she did feel was the softness of Dani’s skin against her own, the heat from her small body. Dani was panting harshly, and she glanced up and into her eyes with an angry furrow between her brows.

“Why the hell did you run away like that? I chased after you but you’re so damn fast.” She swore softly. “Those damn long legs.”

Grace blinked at her. “You chased me?”

“Of course I chased you!” She punched her chest, not too lightly. “You big, dumb idiot. You don’t just tell her a girl you’re in love with her and then _run away_.”

Grace swallowed. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to, I just, I couldn’t believe you asked if I hate you and my brain got so scrambled.”

Dani exhaled loudly. “Grace, you avoid me like I have some disease. John always apologized for you, but I could never figure out what I did to offend you so much. Then I couldn’t stop thinking of you, with those stupid long legs and beautiful eyes. Have you seen your eyes?” She was talking fast and had to stop to suck in deep breaths. It was getting colder, too, and the wind was picking up. “Every time I tried to talk to you, you just, ran! But then you also stare at me like, all the time. You think I don’t notice, but I do. I’m so confused about you, and then you tell me you’re in love with me. So what is your deal, Grace?”

Grace realized she was still holding onto Dani’s arms, so she let her go and stepped back. “I’m sorry,” she replied. “I can be rude sometimes.”

“Yeah.”

“And what I said back there, you don’t have to care about it. Just, forget I said anything.”

Dani’s head tilted ever so slightly, and her mouth dipped into a frown. “I absolutely won’t forget you said that.”

Grace nervously wound her fingers together. “Why?”

Dani released an aggravated sigh. “Because I feel the same way, idiot!”

Grace blinked hard. “What?”

“I mean, I don’t understand it, but since the moment we met I just can’t get you out of my head. I think about you all the time and I dream about you, and I stare at you too. A lot. I even have pictures of you on my phone that John sent.”

Grace laughed. She definitely still had alcohol in her system, but the warm feeling infusing with her blood was entirely different. It was the Dani Rush, as she liked to call it. And this time it was more intense than ever.

“You have feelings for me?”

Dani nodded and then wrapped her arms around herself. Grace didn’t hesitate to shrug out of her jacket and offer it. “Won’t you get cold?” Dani asked her.

Grace shrugged. “I run hot. I’ll be fine. Please, I don’t want you to freeze to death.”

Reluctantly, Dani accepted it and slipped the jacket on. It was way too big for her, and her hands disappeared in the sleeves. Grace laughed at her and only laughed harder when Dani glared like a petulant child. Dani smiled in amusement, though, and Grace admired her dimples.

“You’re so beautiful,” she sighed thoughtlessly. “Incredibly beautiful. I just want to put you in my pocket and keep you forever.”

Dani covered her cheeks with her hands and laughed. “That’s so creepy.” Her hair blew back with a gust of wind. “But I guess I relate, because sometimes I want to climb you like a tree.”

Grace shook her head, grinning. She went to sit down again and was pleased when Dani collapsed against her, groaning. They were both at the very least very tipsy, and there was something very intense growing between them. Somehow, Grace felt lighter. The air was getting cold, and she almost regretted not wearing a bra, but Dani was warm against her side.

Small fingers found her hand and intertwined their fingers together, and Grace stared at their hands in delighted surprise.

“Will you stop running from me now?” Dani asked her quietly. “I’d really like to get to know you, and see where this goes. If you want to?”

Grace studied Dani’s small hand and the contrast of their skin tones, and her chest felt impossibly tight with heat and love. She felt like she could cry on the spot, but she would leave that for later. Instead she scooted a bit closer and squeezed Dani’s hand in her own.

“I’d like that.”

Dani smiled and dropped her head against her shoulder. “I’m too drunk to walk after this,” she said. “Can you carry me? I told Diego to head home without me when I ran out after you.”

“I’m too drunk to carry you. Should I call an uber?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Okay.”

Grace took her phone out and did that, then she felt Dani shift. “Grace?”

“Mm?”

“Would you please kiss me?”

Grace froze and her heart throbbed hard. She only hesitated for a second, then turned to look Dani in the eyes. She was frowning slightly, thoughtful, and she was so cute that Grace was physically pained by it.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just kiss me.”

“Okay.”

Fingers shaking, heart skipping, Grace bent down. Their lips touched and it was like fire. At first it was just chaste, lips against lips, then Dani moved against her, their lips slotting together, and Grace wasn’t sure who made a noise first.

They kissed slowly and surely, and at some point Dani’s hand sank into her short, choppy hair. She had Dani’s cheek cupped against her palm, and it was incredibly warm. When they pulled apart Grace could hardly believe they had just kissed, then a car hooted close by and they both startled apart. Dani laughed first and stood up.

“The uber is here. We should go.” She held her hand out, and Grace stared up at her. She didn’t really need the help, was too tall for it anyway, but she took the offer and let Dani help hoist her up. She stumbled only slightly, and then they went over to the car, still holding hands.

They didn’t let go the whole ride, not until they had to, and then Dani kissed her cheek softly, threatened her with bodily harm if she pretended to forget about this the next day, then disappeared into her home. Grace stared after her, fingertips pressed to the tingling spot on her cheek.

“Good party?” her driver asked, giving her a grin.

Grace met his eyes. “Yeah,” she told him. “Yeah, actually. No regrets.”

“That’s good.”

On the drive to her home, she couldn’t stop thinking about Dani, about her kiss and how nice she smelt and the feel of her smooth, warm skin. When in bed, she remembered Dani still had her jacket, but it only made her chest warm. It was her favourite, but that was okay. Dani could have it.

Just like how Dani could have all of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can come and interact on my tumblr at danijaynel if you'd like to scream at me about Grace/Dani


End file.
